Dejiko becomes NumberOnePrincessIdol
by Krystal Anime
Summary: Dejiko gets a letter from a superstar, offering her to become Number-One-Princess-Idol! Now, Usada, who didn't get a letter, must find a way to stop her from fulfilling their dream first! Warnings: insanity!


A.N. + Disclaimer: I don't own Di Gi Charat or any of its characters, I just kidnapped them for this fanfic ... well, _some_ of them. Many escaped, so I had to hire a few impersonators to fill in. But, you know, some of those impersonators aren't very good because, you know, I didn't really pay them ... anything. So that should give you an idea of what to expect from this early fic of mine.

"_I'm_ number one!"

"No, _I_ am!-nyo!"

Dejiko and Rabi~en~Rose yelled at each other as they battled with broomsticks.

"Please stop-gema! The manager will be home any minute-gem**aaahhh!**" Gema got blasted by Dejiko's eye-beam.

"You just wait, Usada!-nyo! Soon, very soon, _I_ will be the Number-one-princess-idol, and you will be left in the streets to gamble your dice away!-nyo-nyo-nyo!"

The purple-haired girl smirked, "been there, done that! The thing is, unlike me, _you_ won't be able to survive on your own after _I _become Number-one-princess-idol! Hohohoho!"

"Bite me!**-nyo!**"

"**Hyaaaaaaaahhh!**" The broomstick joust continued.

"Stop, _**stop!-gema**_!" cried a helpless, half-burnt yellow ball, "Oh, why doesn't anyone listen to me?-gema!" He started crying waterfalls.

"Die Usada! _ME KARA BIIMU!_"

"Hi everyone, I'm bac-" ***BOOM!***

"Nyo?"

"GEMA!"

"**Manager!**" Rabi~en~Rose gasped at the sight of their crispy boss who just came in.

Manager looked angrily at Dejiko. He was angrier than he had ever been before.

"N-n-nyo?" Dejiko shivered in fear at the look on Manager's face.

Manager's face suddenly turned happy, "It's ok, Dejiko, I forgive you."

"Nyo?"

"Ha ha ha, there's a big blast mark on the entrance door, will somebody care to clean it?" He seemed to be in awfully good spirits.

Rabi~en~Rose was the first to volunteer, "I will, of course, Manager ... Are you sure you're ok?" She was worried he was going to crack any second.

"Ha ha, I've never felt better! Now then, I'm going to go through the mail, and then its back to work for me!"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"I'll help clean the door too!-gema!" The balloon-thing nudged Dejiko.

"Nyo?"

"Aren't **you** going to help?-gema. This is **your** mess!-gema!"

Dejiko stretched her arms and sat down on a nearby box, "This is no job for a princess like me. I can't afford to get my delicate paws all dirty."

"**Hey!**-Gema! If _my_ hands were as big as _yours_, I'd use them to clean up that mess **and **your attitude as well!-gema!"

"*Yawn* ... bite me-nyo ..." Dejiko went to sleep.

"grrrRRR**RR-GEMAAA-!**"

"**Oh! **There's some mail for Dejiko-chan" interupted Manager, holding up a letter.

"Nani-nyo?" Dejiko woke up.

"She doesn't deserve any." muttered Usada.

"**Gimme!**-nyo!" Dejiko grabbed the letter out of Manager's ... well, er ... 'hands'.

Ripping it open she skimmed over the letter quickly, "Blah blah blah, we wish to congratulate you, blah blah, you have been picked among millions, ... blah blah, ... now on your way to become our **Number-one-princess-idol!****...**"

"Ha. Ha. Dejiko, very funny." Rabi~en~Rose said sarcastically.

"No it's **for real!-nyo!** Look! Its from the **Giant JPop-Star Corp!**" She held it up for all to see.

Gema glanced at the letter, "It _does _look official-gema, and it has the person-in-charge's signature in gold-print: Michi-"

"MICHIRO HOSHI?" Usada and Dejiko said together.

"Who would that be?" asked Manager.

"Only the largest name in Japanese Idol Stars!" Rabi~en~Rose growled and grabbed the letter and envelope from Dejiko, "_Let me see that!_"

Dejiko grinned as she watched Usada's expression turn from disbelief and anger to one of fear and anger.

Dejiko smirked, "Hee hee hee, seems like Dejiko beat Usada at being number one idol!-nyo!"

But Rabi~en~Rose would have none of it, "this _must_ be some kind of scam or practical joke! Nobody would ever elect _you _for an idol!"

"But Michiro Hoshi elected me-nyo!" Dejiko boasted, "Ha ha ha! _Dejiko beat Usada! Dejiko beat Usada!~_This is the best day ever!-nyo!"

Rabi~en~Rose had waterfall tears running down her cheeks.

Suddenly Minagawa came in, and saw his girlfriend crying, "Rabi~en~Rose! Are you alright?"

"No **she's not!**-Nyo! Hee hee!" :D

"I bet its all _your _fault!" frowned Minagawa, turning to Dejiko.

"Yes _it is! _I'll take all the credit for this one!-nyo!" :)

Gema stepped in, "Dejiko! You don't deserve to be Number-princess-thingy. Not with that attitude!-gema!"

Dejiko rubbed the letter in Gema's face, "I dunno-nyo. Michiro Hoshi seems to think I do!"

"Well I **don't!**-gema!"

"And what'cha gonna do about it?_-nyo~?_"

Gema puffed up really big. Anger marks appeared all over his body, and a strange glow surrounded his yellow form as he was powering up.

"gggggeee**eeeeEEEMMMMAAAAAA**... -oh forget it." Gema shrunk back to his small form and headed to his room.

"That's what I thought-nyo!" Dejiko huffed.

"Oh, Rabi~en~Rose," Minagawa hugged his girlfriend, "You'll always be the number-one-princess in my eyes."

Usada wiped her eyes, "Arigatou, Minagawa-kun."

"Oh _boo-hoo..._" Dejiko pretended to act sad, "Well! I guess I'd better pack, seeing as I'm going to be staying at a fancy hotel, and meeting Michiro Hoshi, herself, tomorrow-nyo."

Dejiko skipped merrily away from the sad scene to her room.

Rabi~en~Rose got up and went to beg to her boss, "Manager, there must be something you can do to stop her! Can't you give her extra errands or something?"

"I'm sorry," he sighed, "but if Dejiko-chan is going to become Number-one-princess-idol, there's nothing I can do to stop her."

"But you could ... you could **_kill_ **her!" Usada turned swirly-eyed.

Minagawa tried to calm her, "Now, now Rabi~en~Rose, I know she's bad and she leaves you to do all her chores and she's verbally abusive to you, but that's no reason to _kill_-"

"**YES IT IS!**" Usada screamed.

"No, its not," Manager corrected.

"Manager ..." Rabi~en~Rose was hurt that even her own boss didn't believe in her sense of justice.

But he continued, "I know that you and Dejiko have always quarreled about becoming number-one, but remember, _you_ would be doing the same thing to her if you were in her shoes."

He turned and started walking to the backroom, "it would be best to treat her with the same respect that you would've wanted from her."

Rabi~en~Rose and Minagawa stood there with blank faces until he was gone.

"Respect ..." Rabi~en~Rose said, "The only respect I know is ... is _revenge_!" Her face turned evil and scary.

Even Minagawa jumped in fright.

Rabi~en~Rose clenched her fist as it flamed with vengeance, "I'll show that Dejiko! I'll turn her interview with Hoshi-sama into the most miserable and embarrassing moment of her **life! Bwahahaha!**"

"**Rabi-!**" Minagawa tried to stop her, "_Just forget about it! _Hey, I know! Why don't you come over to my house? I'll bake you treats! We can eat ice-cream and talk about how mean Dejiko is and ... we can even watch a chick-flick if you want!"

But Rabi~en~Rose had already disappeared.

Minagawa heard snickering, and turned around to see about five customers giggling at him.

"Chick-flick ... hehehe!" whispered one of them.

"Ice-cream ... hehehe!" whispered another.

Minagawa sighed.

"_Hold me baby hmm hm hmm hm hmm hmm __..._" Dejiko sang as she packed her stuff.

Puchiko came in, "What are you doing-nyu?"

"Ah Puchiko! I bet _you've_ always known that someday I would become a famous star!"

"Well, you talk about it a lot-nyu."

"Yeah, but I bet you never guessed it would happen so soon-nyo!"

"Not with your talent, no."

Dejiko didn't hear her last comment, "Well, I'm leaving tomorrow to meet with _Michiro Hoshi herself_! Isn't that so cool-nyo?"

"Who's Michiro Hoshi?-nyu?"

Dejiko shook her head, "Ah, my poor, uneducated little Puchiko-nyo. Someday I will tell you all about Michiro Hoshi and her magical making-people-into-j-pop-stars powers!-nyo!"

"She has magical powers?-nyu?"

"Yes! And she will turn me into NUMBER-ONE-PRINCESS-IDOL!" Dejiko stood tall and made a peace sign.

"Who are you and what have you done with Dejiko-nyu?" Puchiko asked the overly obsessed weirdo before her.

"Puchiko, there's no need to get _jealous_-nyo! I'm _sure_ after I hit number one on the top ten, that _your_ popularity will start to increase too, ... although not _nearly _as much as mine will, ... but that's just how it goes!-nyo-nyo-nyo."

A car horn honked and Puchiko went over to look outside the window, "There's a green limousine outside-nyu."

"That would be my ride-nyo! _Green?_ ... How did they guess my favorite color? What a coincidence!-nyo!"

Puchiko sweatdropped.

Dejiko finished stuffing her suitcase, "There! Well I'm off to my luxurious hotel now! After all, a princess needs a good spa and some beauty sleep before an event like this, and I certainly can't get any good sleep around _here._ So, goodbye, Puchiko! The next time I'll see you, _I'll be a j-pop star!_"

Dejiko closed the door and skipped away.

Puchiko sighed.

Dejiko walked out of Gamers and put on her cool shades.

"Sunglasses of a superstar ... _check!_ Suitcase bulging with glamorous clothing ... _check!_-nyo!"

"Attitude-management ... _uncheck!_-gema!"

Dejiko groaned, "Gema, this is supposed to be the happiest day of my life ... don't make me use my eye-beam on you."

Gema was puffed up in anger again, "Go ahead and use it all you want!-gema! It still won't make you a better person!"

Dejiko sighed, "... Me kara biimu ..."

***BOOM!* **Gema was fried!

"_*cough* gema ..._ At least-gema ... apologize to Rabi~en~Rose-gema!"

Dejiko smirked, "**Yeah, right!** Usada would be doing the same thing in my position-nyo! She's probably already plotting revenge! That's why I have to get guards tonight-nyo!"

"She probably won't seek revenge if you apologize to her-gema ..."

" ... " Dejiko got in her green limo.

Puchiko and Manager joined Gema outside.

"Gema-nyo..." Dejiko started, and at first she looked as though she wanted to apologize. But she frowned instead, "you'd better learn how to talk to a star properly the next time I see you-nyo."

Dejiko shut the limo door herself and the car took off.

Everyone watched it as it drove away.

"Grrr-gema! She's become jaded before she's gone gold!-gema."

"Bye Dejiko-chan! Have a nice time!" Manager waved goodbye.

Gema growled, "Do you _ever _have a clue about what's going on?-gema?"

"Hmm?" Manager smiled vacantly at Gema.

"Never mind-gema."

Puchiko watched the green limo fade into the sunset, "Don't forget Puchiko-nyu."

"Nyo! I feel like I'm a bird whose just escaped her cage!-nyo! ... Speaking of birds, hey, Driver-nyo, do you have any chicken wings?"

"Certainly!" The driver pressed a button and out of one of the panels came a tray filled with hot chicken wings!

"Sweet-nyo!" Dejiko scarfed on the food as she looked at the city outside her window.

"Nyo! Tokyo is so beautiful at night, all the lights look like stars, and very soon, _I_will be a star too!"

"_Ah __..._" Dejiko flopped down on her hotel bed, "I'm so _tired_-nyo! I'm really going to enjoy this comfy bed!"

Suddenly there was a knock and a familiar voice said, "Room Service!"

"Come in-nyo!"

The cater came in, but it was none other than...

"**Abarenbou?**-nyo!"

"Hmm? **Dejiko!** What a surprise! It's surprising enough to **send me on a rampage!**"

"**Ahh! No!**I was having the best day of my life! Why did you have to come along?-nyo?"

"Ah, it makes me sad that you aren't happy to see me ... so sad that I could **RAMPAGE THIS WHOLE HOTEL TO THE GROUND!**"

"**NOO!-NYO!**"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"Abarenbou's veins started popping as he powered up for his ultimate rampage attack!

But then he bent awkwardly and began massaging his back, "_Oww_, I'm getting too old for this. Oh well, forget the rampage, how about some ... **RICE!**"

Abarenbou lifted the cover off of the bowl of steamed rice.

"**Hokahoka gohan!-nyo!**My favorite!" Dejiko practically dove into the rice.

"It's not just any rice!" said Abarenbou, "this rice makes you _**STRONG!**_" On the last, stressed word, Abarenbou farted, which made Dejiko fall over.

"Ok-nyo! Thank you for the gohan, but now ... **get out!**" She started pushing Abarenbou out.

"But Dejiko-chan! I'm your long-lost friend!"

"You've got the _'lost' _part right-nyo!"

Abarenbou started going into one of his melodrama routines, "You would kick your long lost friend out? Oh, but how could you? How could you, **FATHER**?"

"_Father?_ ... But I'm a _girl_ and I'm definitely not related to **you!-nyo!**"

"Oh, father, why? **WHY?** To kick your own son out! Your only, own **son!**"

"**OUT!**" Dejiko slammed the door.

She then grabbed the rice and sat down on her bed, "Well that was some excitement. But I'm sure there will be _better _excitement tomorrow!-nyo!"

She reached over and turned off the light, "Goodnight rice-nyo."

The warm summer breeze and morning sunshine woke Dejiko up.

"*Yawn* ... Ah, what a good sleep-nyo! Although I did have a strange dream ... something about Abarenbou turning into a giant riceball and destroying Tokyo or something ... Oh well!"

There was a knock on the door.

"It better not be Abarenbou-nyo!"

"No it's your driver, Miss Dejiko."

"Oh, ok, what do you want?"

"Just to tell Miss that I am able to take you anytime you are ready to see Miss Hoshi."

"Hoshi? ... Oh that's right!-nyo! ... Ok! I'll be down there in a sec!"

Dejiko ripped open her suitcase and dug through the mass of clothes until she found the perfect outfit.

"Skanky-cut-nyo!" She noted, but then rethought about it again, "Nah, too much like Usada-nyo. How about this one?"

She held up her regular dress-outfit to look at it in the mirror.

"Perfect!-nyo! I have such good taste!"

Half an hour later Dejiko arrived outside the lobby to see her driver.

"Ah, Miss Dejiko, is everything alright? I was worried you were never going to come down."

"I know-nyo! It took me thirty different outfits until I decided on my second choice. Isn't it gorgeous-nyo?" Dejiko showed off her regular dress.

"Stunning!" agreed the driver.

The cat-girl got in the limo and they were off.

From behind a bush near the hotel, a purple-haired girl popped her head out, "Hehehe ... _just you wait,_ Dejiko ... I won't let _you _beat me at our dream!"

The large, white gates of a mansion slowly swung open, and the green limousine pulled up to a large turn-around.

"Here we are, Miss Dejiko." The driver parked and got out to open the door for her.

Dejiko stepped out of the car and gazed at the gigantic, white building, "It's like heaven! And I'm the angel!-nyo!"

"Well, ... lets not get too carried away," cautioned a feminine voice.

"Nyo?" Dejiko turned around to see a tall, blond-haired woman with amber eyes and clothes suitable for a queen.

"**NYO! It's Michiro Hoshi!**"

Dejiko ran over to the lady, "MichiroHoshiI' *big breath* ... **nyo!**"

The woman stood, dumbfounded at first, and then she laughed a little, "Don't worry, ... we'll get to all of that soon. But first, ... won't you come in and have some tea, Miss Dejiko Charat?"

"Gladly-nyo!"

Dejiko and the lady walked inside the large doors of the mansion.

Unknown to them, Rabi~en~Rose was watching from a tree on the mansion grounds. "_Heh heh heh,_" her eyes became swirly again, "I have you now, _Dejiko!_"

She held up a knife.

"**No!** Rabi~en~Rose, **don't do it!**" Minagawa grabbed her arm.

"Huh? _Minagawa-kun?_How did you get here?"

"_Please,_ Rabi~en~Rose! Don't do it! I don't want you to become like _her_!" Minagawa pleaded.

Usada frowned, and let her hair cover her eyes, "Gomen nasai ... but I must fulfill my promise of revenge ... "

Melodramatic ancient Japanese music began to play in the background.

"You see Minagawa-kun, I swore on my mother and father's grave that I would avenge my little brother's death ..." Rabi~en~Rose looked up with determination, "and I'm not about to go back on my promise."

"Oh ..." Minagawa (now in a flowery kimono) finally understood what had been haunting his lover's heart all this time.

Usada put on her sando-gasa hat, "Farewell ... Minagawa-kun ..." She turned and walked away in her samurai outfit, "may your life bear you much more happiness than mine has ... "

Then the young samurai faded completely from her love's sight.

Tears welded in Minagawa's eyes, and he rose to yell at the heavens, "**RABI~EN~ROSE! ****...**"

The dramatic scene fades to black.

**:**P

"This tea sux!-nyo! Do you have any _better _kinds of tea?"

"Why yes," answered Michiro Hoshi as she snapped her fingers.

Instantly a waiter brought Dejiko some tea labeled _Better Tea_.

Dejiko sipped it, "Hmm, yes this tea _is_ better!"

"That's why they call it _'Better Tea'_! Ha ha ha!" the waiter and Hoshi said in unison.

"Nyo?"

"_Ahem_..." Hoshi and the waiter got over their commercialized skit.

"So, Miss Dejiko, I was wondering if you had any ideas on what you wanted to do with your life." Hoshi asked.

Dejiko leaned back in her chair, "_Well_, ... I was thinking about just becoming the best pop-star in all of Japan, and then after I hit the top ten, I was thinking about becoming the best pop-star in the world. But then I said to myself, '_whoa_-nyo! If I'm going to become the best star in the world ... I may as well _rule _the world!' -nyo."

"Oh? Fascinating! How do you plan to do all that?"

Dejiko sighed coolly like she knew it all, "Oh you know, it'll be _easy_ after I become Number-one-princess-idol; people will see how cute I am, then they'll tell their friends overseas, and soon **BAM! **I'll be the hottest star in the world-nyo!"

"Well, you **do **have an adorable outfit," commented Hoshi.

Dejiko put her nose in the air, "I know-nyo!"

Somewhere, hidden in the garden, Usada watched Dejiko from a distance.

"Prima donna," Usada growled, "Well, _we'll_ see what Michiro Hoshi thinks of Dejiko's pretty dress after it has _food stains _all over it! Hohohoho!"

Rabi~en~Rose gave her green-minion-ducky-things each a stainable food product and told them what to do.

Meanwhile Dejiko was telling her life story to Michiro, "... and so, after the near-death experience of being blown up by the evil Black Gema Gema Team, I fled to Earth, where I was forced to do hard labor, and spend cold nights curled on the floor with only a leaky-roofed shed for shelter..."

"Oh, you poor thing ..." Michiro sympathized.

"Yes ... it was horrible-nyo. And that's why I think _I_ deserve to become Number-one-princess-idol. That and the reason that I am so _cute!_-nyo!"

Suddenly the green-duckies attacked!

One spilled grape-juice on Dejiko's dress, another stuck a peanut butter sandwich on her bottom, two put mustard on her paw-gloves, and the final one threw a pie in her face! It happened so fast that Dejiko stood stunned for a second until she felt the whipped cream sliding down her cheek.

"**GrrrrrrrRRRABI~EN~ROSE!-NYO!**"

Usada stayed hidden, but laughed silently in victory.

"**Oh my!**" exclaimed Hoshi, "Is this Rabi~en~Rose you speak of, part of the Black Gema Gema Team?"

Dejiko tried to wipe the pie off of her face but only added mustard to it, "No-nyo! She's just a **jealous bully** whose been **overly-cruel** to me ever since I came to Earth!**-nyo!**"

"Hmm ..." the blond lady thought for a minute, "... an alien cat-girl princess ... falls onto Earth and forced to live in poverty ... and then turned into a commercially profitable superstar ... _I love it!_"

"**Nyo?**"

"**WHAAA?**" Rabi~en~Rose screamed, "**Impossible!**"

Hoshi and Dejiko turned in the direction of Rabi's outburst. Usada covered her mouth when she realized her mistake. But it was too late.

Hoshi snapped her fingers and three guards came to take Rabi~en~Rose away.

"NOOOOOOOooooo ... !" Rabi screamed as she was taken outside the mansion.

"Hahahahahaha! Usada! ... You _suck_!" Dejiko laughed.

"So, Miss Dejiko Charat, I'm going to sign you up for the best dance lessons, singing lessons, and hair-dresser this side of Japan! What do you think about that?"

"Oh, I don't need the singing or dancing lessons-nyo. I've got that _all _covered."

"Well, ok, ... so I guess we'll just send you straight to the choreographer and he can teach you the new song my songwriter's just written."

"Send me straight to the _recording _studio-nyo!" Dejiko smiled, confident as ever.

"Ok, but first-"

Suddenly her servant called her, "Madam Hoshi, there is a phone call for you."

Miss Hoshi took the cell phone off of the tray that the servant was holding, "Yes, hello? ... what? ... She's sick? Ok, do we have a fill in for her? ... No? _Nobody? _Oh dear! ... No, I don't have anybody ... well, except ..."

Hoshi glanced at Dejiko, who was eagerly trying to listen in on the phone conversation.

The lady continued, "I think I can get you a fill in ... what time do you need us? ... Uh-huh ... Ok! We'll be there!" She hung up and turned around to Dejiko.

"So, how about it? Do you think you're ready?"

"To do what-nyo?"

"To do your very first, big performance on stage in front of a _live_audience?" Hoshi winked.

"NYO! **You really mean it?**" The green-haired girl grew starry-eyed.

"Yes, but we have to hurry, your performance starts soon, and the concert is very far away. Lets not waste any time! I can lend you an exact replica of your dress, so go and get changed in the guest room!"

She snapped her fingers and a servant brought Dejiko her new, clean dress, which looked amazingly identical to her old one.

"Thanks!-nyo!"

"You can rehearse in the limousine. Do you have a song written up?"

"**Yay!-nyo!** And yes! Strangely enough, I do have my own song that I wrote myself with me! It took me a while but I wrote it in my spare ti- I, I mean I wrote it when I wasn't excessively working or being punished!"

"How convenient!" smiled Hoshi.

"This is so exciting! This day is even better than yesterday!-nyo!" Dejiko could barely sit still in her seat.

"Shouldn't you be rehearsing?" asked Hoshi politely.

"I can't rehearse now!-nyo! I'm too excited! Besides, I've practiced the song so many times already anyway, so I'll be ok!"

"Alright."

"Hey, is this going to be broadcast on TV?-nyo?"

Hoshi nodded her head.

"Yeah! Hehehehe! I can't wait to see the look on Rabi's face when she sees _me_ on _TV_!" Dejiko grinned.

"Dejiko," Hoshi looked at her, "Why do you hate Rabi~en~Rose so much?"

"Nyo? Oh, because she's mean to me, she always leaves me to do all her chores, and ... well ... we always get in fights!**-nyo!**"

"And why do you want to become Number-one-princess-idol so much?"

"Because Usada wants to become the star _first!_-nyo! And now **I** will finally beat her to it! Heheheh!"

Hoshi sat back in her seat, "There's more to life than just beating your rival ..."

"Nani-nyo?"

Michiro continued, gazing out the window, "... If you keep on fighting, you'll start to miss the more important opportunities in life, and soon you'll grow tired of the whole debate anyway."

Dejiko looked up at her, confused, "What are you saying?-nyo?"

The woman smiled, "Nothing, ... you shouldn't be concerned with that now, besides, ... we're almost there! You should be focusing on what you're about to do!"

"That's right!-nyo!" Dejiko smiled , "Hey, you know ... you remind me a lot of my boss, Manager,-nyo."

"I do?"

"_We're here!_" announced Hoshi's driver.

They got out of the limo and Dejiko glanced at the most humongous concert stadium she had ever seen.

She swallowed hard, but sucked up enough courage to walk with Miss Hoshi into the building.

Inside, Dejiko could hear the roar of the crowd as the last performance drew to a close.

"That's it ... it's your turn now, Dejiko, are you ready?"

The cat-girl gulped, "I think so-nyo!"

Hoshi smiled, "Great! I'll give you a tip, ... never look directly at the audience. Instead, look past them; look to your dream!"

"**Ok-nyo!**"

Michiro gave her a thumbs up.

Just then an announcer told the audience that the regular star would not be able to perform today, and that a new star would be taking her place.

"Go up there, Dejiko!" The lady encouraged.

Dejiko took a step up the stairs to the stage. Then she took another and another until she soon found herself in the middle of the stage near the microphone.

The spotlight shone brightly on her, and the rest of the stadium was so dark that she couldn't even see the audience.

But she heard the enormous cheer that they gave when the light shone on her.

Dejiko's confidence boosted back up again.

Meanwhile, from backstage, Rabi~en~Rose was running towards where Dejiko was.

"I ... must ... _stop her!_" Usada huffed as she ran, but suddenly two bodyguards grabbed her.

"Oh no you don't! You can't go on stage now!" said one of them.

"**Noooo! I can't lose!**"

Dejiko took in a deep breath and began her song,  
>"<em>When I look into your eyes,<br>I see your soul, your love, your dreams,  
>Unfortunately, baby,<br>Life's not all it seems __... _"

Rabi~en~Rose could only watch in horror as Dejiko became the star first.

Hoshi watched her newborn star carefully, as well, to see how she would handle things.

Dejiko sang her best, and her song wasn't that bad either. Hoshi could even see the sparkle in her eyes.

Michiro smiled, remembering her own first time on stage.

"Dejiko has the same enthusiasm as I did back then," Hoshi said to herself, "She's got the motivation, courage, and the talent ... there's only one thing missing ..."

After four minutes, the song drew to a close and Dejiko smiled and bowed.

The crowd remained silent.

Dejiko waited a whole minute before she sweatdropped.

The cat-girl stood up and bowed again to signal to the audience that her song was over, but still, there was no applause or cheering.

"Nyo?" Dejiko looked around but she still couldn't see anything because of the bright spotlight shining in her face.

Dejiko thought, '_Why aren't they applauding-nyo?__... __Hmm, __... __maybe, maybe they loved it so much that __...__that they're stunned! Hmmmm, __... __maybe I should sing another song! But what? That was the only song I had written! Except __...__well __... __there is one more __..._'

Shakily, Dejiko took the microphone again, and began to sing the song that she had made with the help of her friends, ... the ones she had abandoned.

"H-hold me baby, odoroyu Sunday ..."

There was still no response from the audience.

"Touch me, baby, kiibun wa holiday ..."

It felt awkward singing this song all by herself, as she tried to remember Puchiko's and Rabi~en~Rose's lines.

Halfway through, Dejiko gave up and she stared like a deer in the headlights at the audience she couldn't see.

"Have you realized what's missing, Dejiko?" asked Hoshi's clear voice from within the crowd.

"H-hoshi?-nyo?"

The spotlight suddenly disappeared, and the regular lights came on to reveal the truth:

There was no audience at all!

There was only Hoshi and many giant sets of speakers in the stands.

"_N-nyo?_ Where did all the people go?"

Hoshi stood up, "There never _were _any people, only a recording of an audience was played through these speakers."

Dejiko's face turned from pale white to an angry red, "Is this some kind of a sick joke?-nyo?"

"No, ... it's a lesson!"

Dejiko turned in the direction of the new, familiar voice.

"**NYO? Manager! What are you doing here?**"

Manager stepped out from behind the curtains, "I came to watch you sing, Dejiko, it was very good, ... but I also wanted to teach you a lesson." He said in his usual, calm happy voice.

"**Whaaaa?**" Rabi~en~Rose couldn't believe it, ... Manager had a sense of justice after all!

"But Manager, _why?_ This was cruel!-nyo!"

"But you've been cruel to many of our customers as well as your own friends. Yet, ... who had written that last song you just sang?"

"**Me!-nyo!**"

Suddenly Puchiko came out from behind Manager's back, "And me!-nyu!"

"**And me!**" shouted Rabi~en~Rose, still being held by the bodyguards.

"You see?" said Manager, "On your own you were able to create one good song, Dejiko, but together, you have created _many_ great songs! And you relied on one of these songs enough to use it as fallback today, when you thought your performance was failing."

"Still was a cheap trick-nyo." Dejiko crossed her arms.

"**Hey!** You've pulled _many_ cheap tricks on _me_, Dejiko! It's time for a taste of your **own **medicine!" yelled Rabi~en~Rose.

Manager walked over to Usada, "This was also a lesson for you, too."

Rabi~en~Rose looked confused, "_Huh?_"

Manager adjusted his glasses, "You're always seeking revenge on Dejiko-chan. But this time it was in vain because she was already being punished. Do you understand what I'm trying to teach the both of you?"

"Next time just _kill_ Usada/Dejiko?" asked both Dejiko and Rabi~en~Rose at the same time.

Manager sweatdropped.

"No," Hoshi stepped in, "he's trying to show you two that instead of competing against one another, you should join forces, learn to work together as one!"

"Puchiko too!-nyu!"

"_Oh I see,_" realized Dejiko, "work together and form a band! ..."

"That's right!" agreed Hoshi.

"... and then break up at the peak of your popularity and go on to do solos and make **big bucks!**-nyo!"

"Not quite," sighed Manager.

"No, Dejiko, that's the problem with other bands ... they break up, thinking they will be better off on their own and that people will still love them, ... but in fact, very few actually gain back the same popularity they had in a band." Explained Hoshi.

"That's right," agreed Manager, "I know you both share the same dream of becoming a star, and that's why I want you both to learn to work with each other ... and with _others_." On the last phrase Manager eyed Dejiko.

"Nani? I only blast window shoppers!-nyo! They're not going to buy anything anyway!"

Rabi~en~Rose realized something, "So ... there really was no Number-one-princess-idol contest?"

Her boss shook his head, "No, _I_ made up that letter and sent it to Dejiko-chan."

Dejiko turned to Hoshi, "So ... you're not the real Michiro Hoshi?-nyo?"

The lady smiled, "Actually, I _am _the real Michiro Hoshi."

"_Nyo?_"

"**Huh?** Then how did Manager get you to do this?" asked Rabi~en~Rose.

Michiro winked, "Because I'm his _cousin_! ..."

"**WHAAAAAAAAA!**" both Dejiko and Rabi~en~Rose exclaimed.

Puchiko raised her hand, "Puchiko knew-nyu. Puchiko can see the resemblance."

"Well _**I**_ can't!"

"Neither can I-nyo! Hoshi has blond hair and Manager has ... **none!**"

Manager smiled, "I guess I never told you ... my full name is: _Manager Hoshi_!"

Everyone except Manager and Michiro fell over.

"Bye, Dejiko! It was nice meeting you!" waved Michiro as Dejiko and the rest of them drove away to go back home.

"Oh poo-nyo!" Dejiko sulked, "I just blew my perfect first-impression with Michiro Hoshi. How am I supposed to become a star _now?_"

Manager smiled, "Don't worry Dejiko-chan, Michiro doesn't hate you ... she knows that you just have some growing up to do."

"nyo ..." Dejiko sighed.

Suddenly a little hand pulled on her dress, "Puchiko will help you become a star-nyu."

"*sniff* Thank you, Puchiko!-nyo!" Dejiko gave her a hug.

"I dunno, I'm starting to _like _this form-a-band-and-then-break-up idea," grinned Rabi~en~Rose.

"Grrrrr, Usada ..."

"Now, now," scolded Manager, "you don't want to go through this all again, do you?"

Rabi~en~Rose and Dejiko looked down, "No ..."

The car drove quietly away into the sunset.

Things returned to normal back at the Gamers store. Except this time there was a lot less fighting, and some customers even began window-shopping again.

Dejiko was sweeping the floor, "You know, I've been thinking-nyo ..."

"This better not be another insult," warned Rabi~en~Rose, organizing the shelves.

"Now, now ... let her continue," said Manager, working out bills.

Dejiko stopped working for a second, "Michiro Hoshi isn't the _only_ person in the superstar industry that can help me become famous-nyo ..."

"Oh _great_-gema. Here comes another excuse to get out of attitude-adjustment classes-gema ..."

Dejiko smacked her fist against her other hand, "There just _has_ to be _other_, money-driven agents out there that just don't give a care whether I'm as cruel as I usually am or as sweet as Usada during Christmas-bonus week!-nyo!"

"**Hey!**" said Usada with an anger mark on her forehead.

Her boss smiled, "Ah, Dejiko-chan ... you're very smart, but as usual you've forgotten _one important detail._"

"What's that-nyo?"

A large grin spread across Manager's face, "... I have more than one cousin in the pop-star industry ... in fact, I have _many_!"

Dejiko suddenly had a look of horror on her face, "**NO!-NYO! IT'S NOT TRUE!**"

"We all stick together to help each other out ... so you better behave, Dejiko-chan ... Because _we'll_ be watching ... Heh ... Hehehe ..." Manager's glasses gleamed.

"****NYOOOOO!**!**"

~End~


End file.
